Tribe of Passionate Love
by ChiggnNuget
Summary: The Tribe of Passionate Love lives in a dense pine forest. Unlike Clans and other tribes, they are driven by sex and lust. They function like a tribe, but fuck regularly, and are known as sluts and rapists by other groups of outside cats.
1. Allegiances

Tribe of Passionate Love

Teller of Pointed Stones (Stoneteller): Swoop of Hawk's Wing - A brown-and-white spotted she-cat with blind blue eyes.

Sex Warden: Kink in Frog's Leg (Frog) - Grey tom with green eyes.

Tribe Healers: Dove's Missing Feather (Feather) - Grey/blue she-cat with soft amber eyes.

Thorn on Rose's Stalk (Rose) - Dark ginger she-cat with a white nose and golden eyes.

(Acolyte- Droplet from Fish's tail (Droplet) - Russian blue tom with blue eyes)

Prey-catchers: Moon's Shadow Over Pond (Moon) - Albino tom with red eyes, and a missing ear.

Thunder From Pouring Sky (Thunder) - Yellow tabby tom with golden eyes.

(Acolyte- Lightning Strike on Rocky Ridge (Lightning) - Ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Pond with Floating Lilly (Lilly) - White she-cat with grey stripes and blue eyes.

(Acolyte - Toad Nearby Surface of Rippling Pond (Pond) - Russian blue tom with small paws and golden eyes)

Fish Jumping to The River (Fish) - Russian blue she-cat with green eyes.

(Acolyte - Sunrise over Burning Skies (Sunrise) - Ginger and yellow tom with indigo eyes)

Smack of Dampened Tail (Smack) - Tortoiseshell tom with no tail and small indigo eyes.

(Acolyte - Crack of Broken Bone (Bone) - Beige she-cat with green eyes)

Nursing: Scent of Milk (Milk) - White she-cat with blue eyes. (Tribe Healer)

Sunset on Dark Skies (Sunset) - Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. (Prey-catcher)

Minnie - White she-cat with green eyes. (Toy)

Leaf - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Toy)

Toys: Minnie - White she-cat with green eyes.

Leaf - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Tit on Withered Branch (Tit) - Grey tom with a yellow belly and amber eyes.

Wither - Grey tom with blue eyes.

Soft - Fluffy ginger she-cat with golden eyes.

Bright - Yellow she-cat with orange markings, and indigo eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Minnie moaned loudly, pregnant belly shuddering as she was bucked forward by the large tom on top of her, his length pounding in and out of her. Thunder grunted and moaned as his length stiffened inside of the slut he had chosen to fuck, gritting his teeth. He lashed his fluffy tail, claws digging into the dirt as he slammed his length into the whore once again.

"What a good slut~" He purred, leaning down and taking the nape of her neck in his mouth, shuddering in pleasure. "I hope your little whore body is happy." He hissed, words muffled as he picked his pace up, member tingling as he approached his climax. He snapped his jaw closed, teeth digging into his scruff and the taste of Minnie's blood filling his mouth. "Here it comes..you little bitch." He grunted, tearing his length out of her hole before slamming it back in, harder than before, balls smacking the area around her hole, moaning loudly as he came, releasing ropes and ropes of sweet hot cum into her, releasing her nape and panting.

Minnie moaned loudly, almost a screech of pleasure and pain, walls aching from the barbs that coated his dick. Thunder tore his length out of her, still releasing his seed as it puddled on the ground.

"Slut." He grunted, tail lashing. "I'm not done." He growled as he laid on the wall of the toys den, dick drooping over. "Suck, now." She nodded obediently, opening her mouth as wide as it goes, and wrapping her tongue around his thick member as she began to suck, only his tip inside of his mouth. He started to softly moan as she expertly worked at his member, letting him slam his paw onto her head and push her down onto it, releasing pre-cum that she drank greedily. "What a whore~" He moaned again, dick throbbing as she sucked and sucked at it, hitting every spot she knew he would like, kneading his balls roughly. "Oh...oh what a good little bitch~" He moaned loudly, taking little time to cum again. "Drink it all up, slut...I know you like it.." He said gruffly, watching her as she gulped it down, doing her best to keep it inside of her mouth, but some dribbled out and gathered on her chin. "I said drink it all up." He snarled, hitting her with his claws unsheathed, forcing her to deepthroat the barbed surface.

She sucked harder, tears pricking her eyes as she held back her gag reflex, hoping it would be over soon.

"T-thunder?" A small voice spoke, just as he let out another, loud moan. "S-stoneteller said its time for the acolytes to train with their mentors.." She flinched as he groaned loudly.

"Fine. Slut, get the fuck off." Minnie released his dick, pulling it out of her throat and holding back a cough as the tom-cat stood, dick hanging out and padded out of the den. Lightning gave Minnie a sympathetic look before hurrying after her mentor.

In the training hollow, all of the current mentors stood in a line, acolytes in another smaller line behind them. Two cats stood away from the group, separated from the Prey-catchers as they awaited orders from the Stoneteller, who mainly gave the mentors instructions unless they were training to fuck, where they would be trained by the Sex Warden.

Careful, blind paw steps padded onto a small rock, the Sex Warden sitting next to it to guide the blind, elderly Stoneteller to the announcement boulder. She cleared her throat, blinding her blind eyes.

"Today, you will be split into groups. One group will train to fight and the other group will train to mate." She turned away, whispering to the Sex Warden, before turning back to the group. "Frog will choose." She mewed, before padding away quickly, to attend to other business. Frog raised himself to his paws, going to the middle of the group and pushing the cats apart to create a small walkway in the middle.

"The right group," He motioned with his tail to his right. "Will train to fight today. When the mating group leaves, you may use the whole hollow." He nodded as they scattered to fight. Frog turned to the left group, containing the Tribe Healers. "Follow me." He walked briskly away, pushing away a leaf to expose a hidden pathway, moving quickly to another clearing in the thick clutter of pine-trees.

After a few minutes of walking the entire small group reached the clearing, the strong scent of musk and cum catching their collective attention. Frog smiled.

"The older cats will be the ones taking charge. The acolytes, however, must get into a hunting crouch unless the acolyte is the only male in the acolyte-and-mentor relationship." Frog waved his tail, and they did so, except for Fish, who got into the hunting crouch, moving her tail aside. "She-kits, move your tails, please." He nodded to the female acolytes.

"Now, males, I'm sure you know about your dicks. However, the young she-cats here do not. Dicks are long limbs that males use to pee or well...fuck she-cats or other males. I don't care what gender you like." He walked behind one of the male apprentices, rubbing their sheath with his tail as he spoke, explaining the purposes of mating and why you can mate for pleasure and happiness as well.

Droplet bristled as Frog rubbed his sheath, confused as his member began to poke out of it, slowly emerging as Frog rubbed relentlessly. He looked to Rose behind him, feeling the sudden urge to lick her opening.

"Now, to start your training, I'll have the males bend down and lick their partner's openings, lube it up for their members to enter those hot sexy she-cats they get to fuck." Frog smiled, taking his tail away from Droplet's member when he felt it fully exit the sheath that held it in. "Go on, don't be shy." He whispered into Droplet's ear.

He nodded nervously, leaning forward and licking the hole, jumping back when she let out a shuddering moan. She mewed for him to keep going, and he did, pushing his muzzle inside of her and licking her walls, surprised as they constricted around him. Her moans were soft but he could tell she was enjoying it, so he kept going, speeding his pace up until juices began to flow all around him, soaking his muzzle fur. He pulled out as he heard Frog start to speak again, swiping his tongue over his muzzle.

"Now boys, you can fuck your partner! Stick your member in there, I know you're turned on right now, right? At all that moaning?" Frog smiled, walking away.

Droplet felt like his member was stiffer than before so he moved his body weirdly before his tip managed to enter her wet folds. She nodded, turning her head. "Now push it in. And then start pulling it out and pushing it in so that you can fuck me.." She nodded to him, watching as he nodded, pushing into her and pulling himself in and out, barbed member stiffening as she moaned again, tightening her walls around him. He sped up, looking to the group next to him, tail raising up as she continued, balls hitting his mentor's hole, wondering what she felt.

"Speed up." She said through a soft moan. He sped up, letting his balls smack her flesh and let his member ram in and out of her, ushering more ecstasy to fill him, his dick growing rock hard and tingly as he kept going, grunting softly and letting out soft moans as her walls pulled his member deeper into her and her moans got louder, mouth gaping open.

He felt something spurt out of his tip - pre-cum. He kept going, wondering if he could usher more out, warmth filling his dick.

"Why do I feel all nice and tingly in my member?" He asked Rose as he pounding in and out of her.

"I think that means you might cum soon..~" She moaned, closing her eyes with pleasure.

"Come? What's come?" He twisted his face, puzzled.

"W-white stuff that can impregnate she-cats. Weren't you listening?" She moaned loudly, tail going stiff.

"Oh." He looked down and went faster, balls slamming against her flesh harder to hopefully pleasure Rose more, wondering when he would cum.

"Boys~" Frog purred. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but before you accidentally become a father I have to ask you to pull out of your partners.." He purred. "Girls, get to your paws when you feel their dicks leave you~"

The transition was quick as the adult males looked to their acolyte's mouths, dicks rock-hard and already dripping with pre-cum.

"Now girls, open your mouths. The boys are gonna make you suck their dicks." Frog mewed, looking around at the musky group.

Droplet watched Rose open her mouth, and pull him closer to her, putting her larger mouth around his tiny cock, sucking it and making the apprentice moan loudly, pleasured by her mouth and the feeling of ecstasy taking over his body. "Suck me harder!" He moaned, dick getting warmer and harder as she did so, tongue working around the base of his dick and lips massaging his tiny balls.

Before long he moaned loudly, drawing it out as he shot ropes of his hot, sweet sum out into Rose's mouth, who drank it all up greedily and released his dick, watching it flop down and hang, dripping with saliva and the juices from Rose's pussy.

"That felt so good.." He sighed, laying down and awaiting the end of the training session, laying his head on Rose's back as she purred.

The two groups of acolytes and mentors joined together again, merging as they walked back to camp after their training.


	3. Chapter 2

Lightning curled up in her nest, body language emanating strong anti-social vibes as she tucked her head into the small coil of ginger fur, heart beating quickly. She was anxious for the first time in her life-span of 7 moons, mostly because she had just been given her father as a mentor. Thunder, her mentor, was a vile cat who raped and fucked every cat he could, with the only exception of cats under 10 moons that were not his to train. (Perhaps he had fucked one, but it must've been underneath the cover of night when no ones awake to witness rape.) He was one of the cats you'd get a strong uncomfortable vibe from just from him looking at him, mostly because his cock was almost always on full display. And it wasn't a small cock either, it was one of the longest in the tribe - and thickest. He mainly lingered about in camp, since his raging need to expose his junk to every tribe members, even kits who were sheltered from the general bitterness of a tribe filled with sex. It seemed almost any scent turned him on: musk, the smell of semen, blood, and oddly enough, urine.

A shriek split the mainly quiet night air apart. Lightning's head shot up, eyes growing wide, looking to see if any of the other acolytes would react, or even a prey-catcher. But no one else seemed to be awake or awoken by the yowl in the dead hours of the night.

Slowly, she rose to her feet in the middle of the practical orgy of the acolyte's den, slowly slipping through the soft pelted sleeping bodies of her peers to stand outside of the den, wrinkling her nose at the scent of cum that lingered in the air, barely noticing the shadow that moved in the dirt-place tunnel's dark shadow. Another yowl of pain flew into the sparkling twilight of the night, this time coming from the sex den.

She didn't waste a second walking to the sex den and shoving her face through the soft layer of litchen that covered the den's entrance, added a few moons earlier when she had walked in on her father and a pregnant toy having intercourse. And there, sprawled out in a corner of the mostly empty sex den, with the exception of the other slave that was allowed in the den after hours, was the same pregnant toy she had interrupted, biting down hard on a strand of bracken that strayed away from the wall of the den, pushing as hard as she could, in labor.

Lightning was inexperienced but rushed to the side of the poor toy, pushing down on the she-cat's swollen stomach and hoping that it would aide the poor toy in getting one less pain out of her life. The she-cat seemed to be more pained, though, so she stopped and just left her to her own devices, hoping she knew how to do this.

After what felt like days of just grunting, pushing, nipping sacs and warming the kits until the last kitten out of the six-kitten litter was born. Lightning let out a reassured sigh and pushed the kits towards their mother, congratulating her on the birth of her newest litter.

Then a large shape dragging something on the ground pushed through the litchen, a strong scent of urine and musk filling the scent as a loud dribble of what was assumed to be piss started to fall onto the ground. The figure let out a low groan and sighed, teeth twisting to form a grin.

"Lightning." The figure drawled as she twisted her head around to look at the figure in terror, eyes tracing down the cat's muscular frame, and then noticing his package, gulping down a large portion of her terror, before looking back to his eyes. It was her father. "Lightninggggg...answer me, honey."

"Y-yes father?" She mewed, shrinking back and covering her entrances, trying to still her thundering heart. His presence was not good, and it wasn't even bad. It was terrible. He slowly lurched forward, reek of piss growing ever more prevalent.

"What're you doing helping the sex toy?"

"Nothing, she was just being loud and disrupting my sleep." She answered, lying.

"That's not allowed." His face twisted, and a small spurt of piss came out of his dick. "Am I going to have to punish you? Because good girls like you shouldn't associate with scum like this whore over here." He stared into her eyes, which grew ever more larger as he looked longer at her.

"Of course not, father. I am a good girl." She answered softly, looking down to her paws. "I promise not to help th-he...w-whore...here anymore." She struggled to say what her father had just called the cat, swallowing nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Then do what I told you to do when I'm wrong, in front of her. If you don't do it soon, I'll punish you, even if it's lot allowed until you're 10." His dick quivered as he spoke, in anticipation of what he could do next. He knew she was too much of a coward to do it in front of two other cats.

She swallowed, trying to build up the courage to do it in front of two cats - normally she did this near just her father when he's wrong and she didn't do anything. She kept forgetting how to do it, and she was too scared to move. Her tail quivered and she stood there petrified.

Thunder made a buzzer sound with his mouth and shoved his cock forward, smiling. "It's too late! It's punishment time! I hope you're ready for the experience of a lifetime baby because you're gonna never feel me go this easy on you, ever again! Now lay down and open your mouth, and don't squirm, or you'll regret it!" A twisted smile played onto his face illuminated by the moonlight and starlight that broke through the shoddily built den, tongue falling out of his mouth as he placed his cock on her stomach, grinding his gigantic balls against her folds. She shuddered as his furry balls rubbed against sensitive skin, staying still per his request.

He groaned in delight as urine sprayed out of his cock in a magnificent water show, landing in her mouth and soaking her breast in the yellow liquid. He kept rubbing, going faster as to slam his balls onto her, gritting his teeth as it stiffened up and more piss showered his child. He kept going until she reeked off his urine, much to his twisted delight as he stopped, placing his dick by her entrance and looking at her, still grinning.

"I've marked you, so no one else is allowed to use you." He smiled, tongue twitching as he panted softly. "Oh, slut, cover her mouth so she doesn't scream. Because she's going to be screaming for her mommy into tomorrow." He snorted, using his cock's head against her folds, using a paw to stroke her core and lubricate her cunt, breathing softly as Minnie covered Lightning's piss-filled mouth, soaking her paws. "Ready?" He looked to Lightning, before laughing. "I don't care if you're ready."

He bucked his hips forward, rocketing his dick into her soaked folds, barbed cock tearing through her tight walls and causing blood to fill her walls, tearing through her hymen without any problem and groaning loudly with delight, while Lightning's shriek of pain was muffled by paws, squirming as his gigantic length stiffened deep within her, showing in her stomach. He let out another moan of pleasure, spraying piss inside of her stomach, digging his claws into her urine-pissed soaked breast, laying his body on hers as he started to tear his penis out of her cunt, freeing the blood and piss mixed together before ramming it back into her, eyes shuddering with pleasure. He repeated the process, releasing a long, hot strand of pre-cum into his daughter's cunt.

Lightning convulsed with pain, kicking weakly at his face as his restless slamming into her pussy pushed her into the scratchy and thorn-covered bracken wall, stabbing into her shoulders and head as he slammed deeper and deeper into her, until it looked like it was going to reach into her throat. More piss spurted out of his dick when he was at his deepest point in her, rocketing the yellow, dehydrated liquid up her throat and into her mouth, almost choking her as she pawed at his shoulders, struggling to breathe as he continued to rape her cunt.

"Ah...ah...what a good little kitten..." He moaned loudly, tearing his dick out of her cunt before slamming it back in, this time as deep as it would go, releasing strand after strand of steaming hot semen into her throat and letting a loud moan and panting loudly, tearing his blood, piss, and cum soaked dick out of her pussy, collapsing onto her body and drooling all over her pelt as Minnie brought her paws off of Lightning's mouth, shuddering away from the cum and piss that dribbled from her mouth.

After a minute of cooling off from the session, he got back to his paws and picked up Lightning, knowing fully well that she would tattle. He rolled her onto his back, and walked slowly out of the den, slipping out of the tribe's campus and slipping through the territory.

Lightning slowly opened her eyes, going to move her right leg, but noticing thorns dig into her wrist as she did so. She looked over, and noticed bracken and vines tying her to the wall, and checked around her body, and yup, every limb was tied up, and her muzzle was bound with a vine. She squirmed, breathing heavily and trying to free herself, only stabbing her body parts more. A shadow on part of the cave wall chuckled, teeth glinting in the low light.

"Kitten...honey...you're trapped, and I'll come here every day to violate your little virgin pussy and feed you. Don't worry." He slid from the shadows, yellow pelt looking orange as he drew his tail along her chin. "I'll keep you safe...and mine." He purred, pressing his face to hers and licking her lips, grin evil. "Oh, and don't bother trying to escape. I worked hard on bounding you to that wall."

She whimpered, watching as he reached his paw down and stroked her core, purring loudly. His dick was in full view of the bound she-cat as she bent down, placing his muzzle by her torn pussy and licking it, shoving his furry muzzle into her and licking the raw insides of her body, breathing inside of her. Slowly he withdrew his muzzle, cleaning blood off his muzzle.

"Are you ready to deepthroat something you've never tasted? Because I hope you like my big. Furry. Dick." He smiled as he tugged the vines bounding her jaws closed, pushing her body down and turning around, exposing his yellow-furred balls, backing up until his balls were almost touching her eyes, using one of his back paws to peel her mouth open and shove his dick into her, laughing. "Now suck, bitch, or I'm tearing your pussy up more than before." His muzzle hovered over her pussy, tongue outstretched to tease her.

She licked and sucked his dick, as well as she could, closing her eyes as he pressed his balls to her face, licking her vagina greedily, and trying to stimulate her enough to get what he wanted, eyes rolling into his skull as she tugged on his dick at his order, pre-cum squirting out of his dick and filling her tiny mouth up, moaning loudly as she swallowed through his dick.

She seemed to feel pleasure from him licking her vagina, or she just needed to make dirt, but piss squirted out of her vagina and into his mouth. He swallowed quickly and continued to lick her, dick twitching as her mouth worked around his dick, slowly trying to get more into his mouth to please her father. He dipped the tip of his muzzle into her vagina, sucking on her pussy lips as he released strands of cum into her mouth with a loud moan, tugging his dick out of her mouth and rolling onto his back, breathing heavy as ecstasy filled his body.

"What a good little slut..." He breathed. "Should I rename you, Lightning? Or keep you like this..?" He rubbed his dick with his own paws, pointing it at her pussy, trying to aim it directly at her entrance. "Hm...what should I name you..? Lightning isn't fitting anymore, such a slut.." He mumbled, thinking.


End file.
